Keeping Secrets
by Mizuhana Uchiha
Summary: This is a SasuHinaGaa story where Hinata keeps a suspicious secret from Sasuke... but what if he already knows? Rated M for selected scenes of lemon and lots o' language. Romance/Angst/Hurt Comfort


**A/N- Hello peoples, this is my first individual fanfiction and 2nd overall! I hope it goes well... Of course it will, because my pieces will be edited by TheLightSource, Forbidden Shadow Foxx, and strong-breeze000. My all time goal on is to have Catriana edit one of my fanfictions, and give me advice or some shit... anyway, spread the word!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, or any of the scenes in the Anime or Manga.**

She had been wandering around the training grounds, finding something to keep her entertained among the practice logs and tree stumps. However, all she could find was exhaustion in her heart, and she dropped onto her knees in front of a certain tree. It was practically torn to the ground with slices in its front, mostly from a knife or sword. Being curious, she stood back up and touched the marks with a light touch.

Suddenly, a small wind blew on her neck and she spun quickly around.

There he stood.

She knew he was back, but not _here_.

Quickly, she lunged towards him in a rush to get by and escape, but he simply dodged her attacks of her small little shuriken. She reached inside of her pouch and only found kunai, and her pocketknife. She then lunged one of the kunai towards his shoulder, finding the weapon to be dead and lifeless under his incredible speed. She attempted to puncture his shoulder with her pocketknife, hoping to find it of some use.

He dodged the blow with extremely lithe movements. Putting the knife back into her pocket, she threw forward another useless kunai. But, she watched it ricochet limply off of his katana handle. There could have been sparks in the glare that had been set between them. His sharingan was activated, and once again, the battle resumed.

Jumping around in a scurry of movements up into high heights of the trees for a good cover in dodging, she grabbed towards another kunai in her pocket. A pang in her chest brought her soaring down onto her feet again, and everything was silent for a moment.

"Have you really come back for good, Sasuke-san?" She said with watery eyes. But, she would never let him see that.

Not anymore.

He quickly jumped at her, and she flung an arm out in order to protect herself in case he attacked. However, he caught the hand she held out. She internally flinched as he quietly moved her hand to his face. His skin felt lightly cool and hard, as it always had.

"Of course. You always used to assume things correctly, Hinata." was his reply. She took note on how much deeper it was, it was even a bit threatening...

"You left," She started, and then finished with a grimace. "Everyone missed you, Sasuke-san. Especially..."

He only stared at her, and she felt the need to continue. The silence was aggravating to her, and she felt anger boil up inside of her. At that, she began to shout.

"You left, and you know how everyone treated me. You knew! But you left... without a word. You left me will all these strange _men_." She spat the last word out as if it had a taste of inside, and wrenched her hand from his grasp. She realized that it had considerably weakened with every word she spoke, leaving her curiosity to heighten slightly.

She then began walking.

She was walking quickly for her usual pace, but Sasuke had already caught up with her. He spun her around by her arm, and she used her foot to pivot herself and stare at him. She could see the blood red eyes of the Sharingan, blazing stronger with every deep breath that he took.

"Sasuke-san, you don't need to take time to worry about me anymore, I'm perfectly fine." She said with a quiet voice. She sighed after her statement, and felt slightly proud of herself for not conjuring up a single stutter.

She stared into his eyes, and noticed how his own flitted across her face, noticing her actions such as how her eyes filled with sadness as she spoke, and even a slight bit of fear. In truth, she was terrified. She was petrified of what he would do or say when she announced that she was trying to be out of his life.

In fact, he wasout of _hers_ for at least 7 years.

"Why are you afraid of me?" He said, finally.

She hesitated before turning around for the second time. She definitely paid attention to when he sighed as she paused to explain.

"Fine. Don't tell me." He growled, and jumped into the trees.

She headed back to the main street of Konoha, where she had been directing for when she was diverting away from the conversation with Sasuke.

However, it was unavoidable.

Sasuke, the man that she had loved.

Sasuke, the man that had _left_ her. But now, she didn't understand why he was following her. She could feel his presence, she was used to it more than she had imagined. Then again, she was a tracker, and could feel the familiarity of his chakra.

She thought back to why he had left. He had left only for power.

Power.

A useless word, unless used correctly, like Sasuke had tried talking about a few times.

He wanted to defeat his brother, she knew the entire story.

But, what completely baffled her was that he came _back_ with no explanation, just like his take in absence.

She mentally cursed herself and brought on her usual tired expression. In truth, she **was** tired. Terribly exhausted, in fact. She had been spending most every night waiting for Sasuke to return, but dreading others.

However, she refused to allow anyone to find out about her lack of sleep, or the cause for that matter. She was far too concerned to let anyone worry about her, as always.

As her train of thought was brought to a pause, she continued on through her mind on what had just occurred.

_What __**had**__ just happened? _She thought.

Then she realized that she had left him from the training grounds, only to get herself some thinking time. She realized that she was simply thinking far too much, and she wanted her life to all fall into place as if it were a fairy tale.

Sadly, that wouldn't happen. There were too many men in her life, and she needed to decide to give up.

Her thoughts then quickly snapped back to her reality, while she felt someone loop their hand around her wrist. Her eyes widened and she prepared for the defense, and was pulled into a strange man's chest.

As fast as it began, it ended. There was a rough hand on her shoulder, one she knew far too well. She knew it from the nights spent with the man doing multiple cruel things to her body, which cost the times she had been forced to be an insomniac. The other man was soon gone; her face wasn't pressed into a chest. She sighed, and stared over her shoulder at the one who saved her.

She couldn't look for long, because the red-haired man was dragging her towards an abandoned home on the south side of town. When they reached the inside, he locked the door and she faced him.

"G-gaara-san... thank y-you..." She started, but backed away quickly as he approached her abruptly. She shut her eyes when he pulled her against his chest, and the danger signs in her brain were abrupt and alarming.

"How could you let a man touch you like that other than me? I thought that being with you each night was enough for you." He scowled and looked down at her, stroking the inside of her neck with his fingers.

"I-I was thinking a-about some stuff," she started. "I'm also r-really tired..." she quickly finished.

"I can expect that," Gaara said. "I _am_ always pretty rough on you." He chuckled evilly, and that only made her shiver.

"Well, since it is nighttime... and I don't really feel like carrying you all the way to your house, how about we do it right here before I start heading back to Suna?" He asked chastely.

She only stared at his chest while the sounds of ripping could be heard throughout the room. She finally noticed that it was his own shirt, and she was fully clothed. She felt... confusion?

Yes, definitely.

However, her thoughts were doubted when he brought her own shirt over her head. He was careful to not tear it, making her realize that he was at least nice enough to let her go home with dignity, and not with ruined clothing.

She wiped her face after she had finally noticed that a few tears had fallen. She hadn't paid any attention, simply because it was a habit she had grown to ignore from the countless nights spent with Gaara.

He moved close, too close for her taste. Then, he lowered his head slowly to rest his lips on her collarbone. This, she noticed as his usual example of foreplay. She squirmed, and the hands that had rested on her hips grew into tight locks, and she realized that moving was a _bad_ idea. How she had not known this before, she didn't know.

"Heh... remember, Hinata. Squirming during this is definitely not permitted..." He said, as he towered over her and lowered her to the ground by force. He climbed on top of her, and the torture began.

Outside, Sasuke Uchiha was using everything in his power to resist the thundering temptation to slaughter the raccoon kitsune that was ravaging his love.


End file.
